Training was never this Good
by Assassination
Summary: He’s…so close…' the orange haired teen thought as he looked away. 'I just wanna…touch him…maybe - ah! What am I thinking' Now there's more to training, and it's pretty difficult to contain what happens, and what causes it.


He backed him against a wall again, biting his lower lip as Renji glared at him from the opposite side of the sword, Ichigo's back to the wall, blocking Zabimaru with Zangetsu, narrowing his chocolate colored eyes, trying to push back. But they wouldn't put their all into a mock-battle. At least, Renji wouldn't, holding back as much as he could.

Fighting was his passion, he loved it.

"Damn!" Ichigo hissed, sinking his teeth into his lower lip, drawing blood as Renji held him there, wanting to get away. Swinging his arms to the side he leapt up and away from the red haired Abarai, blinking once he saw the form disappear, gasping once he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder, veering over it with wide eyes. "Renji!"

He swung Zangetsu at the redhead, but he easily blocked it with the Shikai of Zabimaru, both colliding onto the ground, violently flailing their swords at each other. Yet, Renji swung his left hand up, grabbing onto Zangetsu's blade, yanking him away as he shoved Ichigo against a tree, stabbing Zabimaru by the side of the wide eyed boy as his head jerked up, meeting fiery eyes. Renji's left, bleeding, hand on the other side of Ichigo's head, Zabimaru on the left side of the boy, since they were facing each other.

Breath ragged and heavy, the taller male smirked. "I win."

"That was a cheap shot! I didn't think you'd use a fucking shun-po!" he snapped, his back placed firmly against the bark of the tree. "So you cheated…"

The tension was deep and Ichigo could slightly feel a shift in Renji's spiritual pressure. Yet, the redhead could crystal clear feel Ichigo's.

_He's…so close…_ the orange haired teen thought as he looked away. _I just wanna…touch him…maybe - ah! What am I thinking?!_

He jumped once he felt Renji press his body against his, brushing their lips as he leaned his head down a bit. A crimson blood-red blush planted on the youth's face, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Renji's neck as the redhead licked his lower lip eagerly, parting his lips slightly, relishing the feel of the pink organ within his mouth.

"Mmm…Re-Renji…" he groaned, parting. But only getting a little air before the red haired Abarai attacked again, driving his tongue into the youth's mouth, making it rough and hasty, needy and desperate. "Hah…ngh…"

The young Kurosaki arched his back as the taller form brushed a hand against his chest, ripping the shihakusho top apart, gliding from the lips to the boy's neck, biting and nipping at the flesh, hearing him whimper, his fingers digging into his hair.

_Ahh…h-how did…this start anyway? Nnn…w-we were having a mock-battle and…hah…_ No matter how hard Ichigo tried to think, he couldn't. Renji was just too…captivating, biting him, kissing him, and violating him. He loved it.

"Ichigo…" he breathed, hot breath bushing against his collar bone. "…you…don't mind about this…" He ground their arousals together, causing Ichigo to inhale sharply, his hands falling from the form's hair and onto his shoulders, digging his nails into them as his face flushed drastically. "…do you?"

_Well of course I do!_ a side of his mind protested while the other lay in the gutter, only thinking of the pleasure he'd get if he told him yes. _But then again…it feels too good…nah…to let go…_

"Yeah…" he breathed, dropping his head, his forehead on Renji's shoulder as the fukutaicho looked at him with a serious look, but threw his body at Ichigo's, making him release a long moan, his arousal growing every second of the contact. "Hnn…R…Renji…" he whined breathlessly, panting heavily as he accidentally grabbed onto Zabimaru, cutting his hand as he hissed from pain. "Ah! Fuck!"

The redhead took a quick step back, grasping the teen's left hand to examine it, frowning as he reached into his pocket, pulling out some bandages, carefully wrapping it around the boy's hand as he blushed, looking away. "Tch, bad place to put ya." he sighed, grasping the handle to Zabimaru and tossing him into a tree. Looking back at Ichigo whom was still breathing heavily, his torso exposed, the reddish-brown eyes glazed over with lust, slamming their lips together again as Ichigo placed his hands on Renji's shoulders, the saliva dripping down the sides of his mouth.

"R-Renji," he moaned, his face going a deep crimson as his shihakusho tie was removed, the pants falling to the floor as the taller, still dressed, form lifted him out of it, their shoes off once they began fighting, shoving him against something again, but it was more harder and rough than the bark, and a little colder. Yanking away from the kiss, his brown eyes hazed, he stared at Renji with longing flashing in his orbs. "Renji…I don't think - nah!"

The redhead grasped the member still concealed behind Ichigo's white boxers, making him throw his head back, moaning loudly, wondering why no one was walking in on them at this point in time. His spiritual pressure should've been skyrocketing by now.

"You're sure…" Renji panted. "…vocal."

"Do duh, dipshit!" he cried, pushing away from the rock, making Renji pull him into his arms, kissing and nuzzling the neck. "Y-you're violating me…why…w-wouldn't I?"

No response came, making him look into those blazing eyes, seeing that they were clouded, emotions flashing through them quickly.

Fear, desperation, lust, want, love, fear, and other traces Ichigo couldn't name since he was preoccupied at the moment.

Seeing this made Renji slam the youth back into another tree, getting farther away from their blades. Ichigo reaching shakily towards Renji's hair piece, pulling it out and letting his long hair tumble down his shoulders, some strands brushing against his pale face, blushing furiously and gasping once his back collided with another tree.

_If I have…splinters in my back, I'll fucking kill you Renji!_ he thought angrily as his fingers fumbled with Renji's outfit, finally getting it off once Renji thought it was taking too long and decided to help the poor orange haired Kurosaki. The young shinigami blinking and darting his eyes from the nether-regions of the tattooed man back up to his eyes, a deep blush on his face. _Something I thought I'd never see…Renji gone commando._

The red haired shinigami pushed Ichigo onto the ground, licking his chest as he grasped those red strands, pulling him up and kissing him, shutting his eyes as he sat up, his hands tracing the designs on Renji's skin blindly, but accurately. Jerking his hips once the large hand slid his boxers off sneakily, grasping his nine inch erection, sliding his hand up and down it slowly, testing the teen, parting their lips to feel the quick aroused breaths Ichigo let out, arching his back and panting, sweat curving at his chin, dripping down both of their bodies as Renji slid down, seeing a pleasurable look on the young Kurosaki's face. Removing his hand and replacing it with his mouth, licking around it teasingly as he nipped at the tip, seeing pre-come as he grinned.

"Re…Renji…" he breathed, watching him with half-lidded eyes, his legs spread with his knees bent, Renji's hands underneath him, wrapping his arms and placing his hands on Ichigo's hips, yanking him forward, the teenager hissing from pain as he was bitten. "Oh…oh God…"

Renji just smirked, bobbing his head slowly as he purred like a kitten, loving the sounds Ichigo was releasing from these simple touches.

Panting and gasping every now and then, Ichigo bit his lower lip, clamping his eyes shut as Renji slipped two fingers to start with in his entrance, making him yelp in pain, throwing his head to the side. "Nnn…" he panted, grasping Renji's hair, stopping him from moving, then looked down on him, seeing those hungry eyes stare back. Slowly standing as Renji sat up on his knees, switching his hands to the front, running his fingers through the hairs around the boy's member, still stretching him with the other. "Ah…I-I can't…hold on…"

The tall shinigami chuckled. The boy was so cute when he admitted the obvious, especially this type of obvious.

"Renji!" he screamed, throwing his right arm back, his elbow bent, planting it against the trunk of the tree, his other hand on top of Renji's head, exploding all he had to offer to the sexy form, whom lapped it up, swallowing and licking it thoroughly clean as Ichigo started to fall back, lightheaded from the release. Retracting his fingers, the fukutaicho slid up the smaller body slowly, making sure their arousals brushed, sending a shock of pleasure up the pale form's spine, making him press against the taller male. Grabbing onto his arms, his fingernails digging into his skin, face flushed beyond all recognition. "Please…I wanted it so long…" he pleaded, seeing the red haired Abarai blink from shock. "I need you…"

"You asked for it, remember that," he warned, breath erotic as he spun Ichigo around, pushing him against the tree as he entered him by slamming into the pale form, kissing his shoulders once he heard a painful scream escape him, later on a whimper as the brown eyed teenager shut his eyes. "Tell me when to continue," he whispered into the young shinigami's ear, "I don't want to hurt you."

After a while, Ichigo slowly nodded. "C…continue."

This was a new feeling to the young form, biting his lower lip as Renji began to move, slowly. Nuzzling his nose into Ichigo's shoulder, loving the scent that was emitting off of the shinigami. Gasping, Ichigo's eyes shot open as he threw his head back, laying it on Renji's shoulder, breathing heavily, his senses going into overdrive, over the limit of how much he could handle. Slowly shutting his eyes again, he moaned once he felt a large hand sliding up his thigh, stopping on his abdomen. Their breathing was a slight difference, the orange haired Kurosaki's a little heavier and ragged than Renji's, causing the redhead to smirk.

"Feels good," he teased, licking behind the pale form's ear. "Doesn't it?"

"Hah…ah…" The Zangetsu possessor bit his lower lip harder, dropping his head as the taller form placed his right hand against the tree, quickening his pace as his sparing partner whimpered, face still flushed, but going to a darker color. "Y…yeah…"

"Heh," the Zabimaru possessor smirked, "hearing you admit that…really turns me on, Ichigo."

And he was telling the truth, every time Ichigo admitted he was right, always made him want to prove to him that he was always right. His arousal pulsing a bit as he took in Ichigo's face once he turned it to look at Renji with his chocolate colored eyes. A dark color of chocolate now since he was taken all the way he was able to go, but the red haired Abarai kept pulling him farther, more and more, making him want to experience this often. And with the form slamming into him relentlessly.

"Hn…" Those reddish-brown eyes shut, leaning against the panting form for support as he bit his slender shoulder, feeling Ichigo shake from weakness, lapping at the bitten sight as he replaced his skilled tongue with his chin, nibbling on his lower lip as the smaller figure leaned back, his right hand on the tree as well, gasping as Renji continued to hit his prostate over and over again, making him cry out at the last thrust before the redhead burst. "Tch…didn't expect ya to…" He rode out his climax, superiorly looking at Ichigo once he stopped. "…last this long."

"Nice insult," the teen breathed, "asshole."

Renji pulled out, but jerked his hips forward again; causing the shinigami to scream, pain scorching his sides. "I'm," he huskily spoke, "still inside you…so I'd keep those smart-ass remarks to myself if I were you."

"Fuck you, Renji." he growled, relieved once the fukutaicho pulled out all the way, but pushing Ichigo fully against the tree after turning him roughly, locking their lips as the orange haired Zangetsu possessor moaned in a low tone, placing his hands on both the man's neck and shoulder. Parting his lips, allowing Renji back into his cavern, blushing softly once he slightly tasted himself as well as Renji. Pulling away, he frowned. "I'm telling you this right now…we're never doing this again, and if I have splinters in my back, I'm gonna f-"

Renji smirked as the boy's eyes slowly shut, too tired to finish his sentence as he fell against Renji, looking like a child as he slept, looking so innocent. Slowly sitting down, he reached over and grabbed the white part to his shihakusho, placing it underneath them as he let the black part float down as he spread it over them. Both naked and exhausted.

_At least no one saw us,_ he thought with a smile. _Otherwise they'd know we were slacking off as usual._

888

Ichigo's eyes slowly slid open, halfway as he groaned, shifting on his soft pillow, curling up against it with a peaceful sigh, yet blinked from shock once he heard his pillow moan at his movement, making his head shoot up to see reddish-brown eyes stare back at him. A warm smile on Renji's face as Ichigo's possessed a shocked one.

_We…didn't…did we?!_ he thought as a blush slapped itself onto his face as he felt a bare thigh brush against his bare skin. _I-I thought I was dreaming! I can't…oh no…_

"Morn', Ichi-kun." he spoke sheepishly, rubbing his eye with his cut, bandaged hand. "You all right?"

"I can't believe this! Dammit, Renji! Don't call me that!" he shouted, the blush growing as the tall figure under him blinked, a confused look on his face as he sat up, causing Ichigo to get up as well. "I'm not alright! My ass hurts…and…and what'll everyone say if someone saw -"

He was silenced by a gentle kiss on his lips, relaxing once the fukutaicho parted, pulling him into a secure embrace, reassuringly kissing his forehead. "No one saw us, Ichigo. I suppressed your spiritual pressure with my own, so they thought you left, alright?" He chuckled as the youth placed the left side of his face against his strong chest. "I love you." he whispered.

Ichigo looked up at him with soft eyes. "Love you too."


End file.
